The invention relates to a wrapper for cigarettes, especially a soft wrapper with a covering which encloses the contents of the pack in the area of its bottom, its narrow side walls and its front and rear walls. Furthermore, the invention concerns the arrangement of blanks for the production of such wrappers on a web of wrapping material. Finally, the method and apparatus for the separation of the blanks from the web are also objects of the invention.
Of concern here is a type of wrapper for cigarettes etc., which in principle has been known as soft pack. Such soft packs are formed such that the contents of the package, namely a block of cigarettes wrapped in a tin foil blank, is received in an open sheating, a so-called soft cup. A cellophane blank has been provided as an outside wrapper of this pack. The invention deals with the development and production of the sheating (soft cup) surrounding the tin foil wrapper.
Two different embodiments are known for the development of the wrapper known as a soft cup. In the one, the blank is first folded in the form of a tube, possibly with simultaneous wrapping of the contents of the pack. At the same time marginal flaps of the front and the rear wall are completely overlapped and interconnected in the area of the lateral walls. The bottom is formed by initially projecting flaps, and in such a way that lateral terminal flaps which initially project longitudinally in the area of the lateral walls and the bottom flaps are folded. As a result, a so-called envelop fold is formed.
The other embodiment of this wrapper is such that a blank, in which the front and rear walls are interconnected by the bottom, is folded in a U-shape from the bottom around the contents of the package. Lateral flaps overlap each other in the area of both lateral walls.